Jyinx Ireland's Labyrinth
by darkie1
Summary: Chapter 2 up!!! Sarah returns to the Labyrinth, but is everything as it seems? Or is Jareth running his own game? Rating changed due to.... It's just not right for little kids to read R
1. Default Chapter

JYINX IRELAND'S  
  
LABYRINTH  
  
(Okay, a take off American McGee's Alice, but hey) DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth. And almost every idea in here was taken from American McGee's Alice. I don't own that either JARETH- Does she think of anything on her own? JYINX- No, of course she doesn't. Why do you think MY name is on here? DARKY- Hey, both of you shut up, or I'll throw you into a Stephen King story! JYINX/JARETH- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Nothing against him, I'm just not a fan)  
  
Screams. The horrible ear piercing screams. Like terror bells ringing out the land. Like death. Sarah Williams lay on the asylum hospital bed, clutching Lancelot in her arm. She wasn't screaming, but bitter memories in her head were.  
  
Two months past ago, Sarah's parents and stepbrother were killed in a tragic house fire. Sarah suspected it was Jareth, but not even he would inflict so much pain on her, no matter what the circumstances. Sarah was sent to a foster home where she became suicidal and was then sent to a mental asylum where she stayed today.  
  
Sarah turned onto her side when her doctor came in. She wouldn't look at him, every time she would turn her back from him. She didn't look at any of them, nor speak. She never left her bed, and never let go of Lancelot. She sometimes talked to him, finding that she had no other choice of communication.  
  
" Hello Sarah," the doctor began looking over a few papers on his clipboard. " How are we feeling today? Ready to talk to us?" Sarah closed her eyes. The doctor nodded and began again. " Sarah, the quicker you say something to us, the quicker you can get out of here. Return to your foster family." Sarah pulled her legs closer to her chest so that she was in fetal position. The doctor sighed and left the room, stopping just before the door and turning to look at the girl. " We wont hurt you, Sarah. Someday you'll see we're not all bad." He turned off Sarah's light and left the room.  
  
The doctor left to a room behind Sarah's where three other doctors waited. One was a woman, and the other was a young male.  
  
" She's still not communicating, Doc?" The one male asked. The doctor threw the clipboard on a chair.  
  
" No. Any signs of improvement otherwise?"  
  
" No Doctor. She talks to her bear, she wont talk to us, she won't eat unless forced. This child just wants to die." The woman replied. The doctor threw his white coat down.  
  
" Yeah? I'm just about ready to let her. As soon as she gets out of here, she'll be doing this again, we can't protect her forever."  
  
" We'll do what we can for now." The woman answered back.  
  
" Sarah."  
  
Something whispered in Sarah's ear. " Sarah. It's me, Jareth. I need your help." Sarah opened her eyes slowly. Large mismatched eyes welcomed her and assured her. Sarah opened her eyes fully and saw it was Jareth who sat crouched next to her. She sat up.  
  
" . J-Jareth?" Her voice cracked and stuttered. Jareth nodded and stood up tall. He looked at her. Her eyes were black from lack and troubled sleep, her body was nothing but skin and bones, and her hair was greasy, thin, and ragged. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeved black top. Her skin was dry and blood stained. Sarah jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck. Jareth and smiled and picked up Sarah's legs so he held her like a child. Tears slid down her face and onto Jareth's black tunic. " I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
" Doc?" The young man turned towards the doctor who sat in his chair half asleep.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Trent?" He mumbled.  
  
" I think you should see this. Miss. William's is hugging an imaginary person!" Mr. Trent exclaimed. The doctor lunged out of his chair and over to the TV of Sarah. His eyes widened.  
  
" Call the nurse."  
  
" The nurse sir?"  
  
" We need someone to give her an injection so we can take a cat scan."  
  
( Okay, there yee go. Tell me if it's a total rip off, or dawg.)  
  
JARETH- It's both DARKY- Waves Stephen King book JARETH- Booooooothhhhhhhh great and fantastic! JYINX- Yeah, nice cover up 


	2. Chater two: Return to the doom

JYINX IRELAND'S  
  
LABYRINTH  
  
(Okay, a take off American McGee's Alice, but hey) DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth. And almost every idea in here was taken from American McGee's Alice. I don't own that either JARETH- Does she think of anything on her own? JYINX- No, of course she doesn't. Why do you think MY name is on here? DARKY- Hey, both of you shut up, or I'll throw you into a Stephen King story! JYINX/JARETH- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Nothing against him, I'm just not a fan)  
  
Screams. The horrible ear piercing screams. Like terror bells ringing out the land. Like death. Sarah Williams lay on the asylum hospital bed, clutching Lancelot in her arm. She wasn't screaming, but bitter memories in her head were.  
  
Two months past ago, Sarah's parents and stepbrother were killed in a tragic house fire. Sarah suspected it was Jareth, but not even he would inflict so much pain on her, no matter what the circumstances. Sarah was sent to a foster home where she became suicidal and was then sent to a mental asylum where she stayed today.  
  
Sarah turned onto her side when her doctor came in. She wouldn't look at him, every time she would turn her back from him. She didn't look at any of them, nor speak. She never left her bed, and never let go of Lancelot. She sometimes talked to him, finding that she had no other choice of communication.  
  
" Hello Sarah," the doctor began looking over a few papers on his clipboard. " How are we feeling today? Ready to talk to us?" Sarah closed her eyes. The doctor nodded and began again. " Sarah, the quicker you say something to us, the quicker you can get out of here. Return to your foster family." Sarah pulled her legs closer to her chest so that she was in fetal position. The doctor sighed and left the room, stopping just before the door and turning to look at the girl. " We wont hurt you, Sarah. Someday you'll see we're not all bad." He turned off Sarah's light and left the room.  
  
The doctor left to a room behind Sarah's where three other doctors waited. One was a woman, and the other was a young male.  
  
" She's still not communicating, Doc?" The one male asked. The doctor threw the clipboard on a chair.  
  
" No. Any signs of improvement otherwise?"  
  
" No Doctor. She talks to her bear, she wont talk to us, she won't eat unless forced. This child just wants to die." The woman replied. The doctor threw his white coat down.  
  
" Yeah? I'm just about ready to let her. As soon as she gets out of here, she'll be doing this again, we can't protect her forever."  
  
" We'll do what we can for now." The woman answered back.  
  
" Sarah."  
  
Something whispered in Sarah's ear. " Sarah. It's me, Jareth. I need your help." Sarah opened her eyes slowly. Large mismatched eyes welcomed her and assured her. Sarah opened her eyes fully and saw it was Jareth who sat crouched next to her. She sat up.  
  
" . J-Jareth?" Her voice cracked and stuttered. Jareth nodded and stood up tall. He looked at her. Her eyes were black from lack and troubled sleep, her body was nothing but skin and bones, and her hair was greasy, thin, and ragged. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeved black top. Her skin was dry and blood stained. Sarah jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck. Jareth and smiled and picked up Sarah's legs so he held her like a child. Tears slid down her face and onto Jareth's black tunic. " I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
" Doc?" The young man turned towards the doctor who sat in his chair half asleep.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Trent?" He mumbled.  
  
" I think you should see this. Miss. William's is hugging an imaginary person!" Mr. Trent exclaimed. The doctor lunged out of his chair and over to the TV of Sarah. His eyes widened.  
  
" Call the nurse."  
  
" The nurse sir?"  
  
" We need someone to give her an injection so we can take a cat scan."  
  
( Okay, there yee go. Tell me if it's a total rip off, or dawg.)  
  
JARETH- It's both DARKY- Waves Stephen King book JARETH- Booooooothhhhhhhh great and fantastic! JYINX- Yeah, nice cover up  
  
" Sarah. I need you to come back to the Labyrinth."  
  
Jareth continued starring sadly, but stern at Sarah. He began to shake his head. " Your parents. The fire. You are lucky to be alive." Sarah shook her head.  
  
" You killed my parents?!" Sarah screamed and attacked him. Jareth grabbed Sarah's wrists in chance to stop her. " You killed my parents! You killed my parents!" Jareth got control over her.  
  
" SARAH!" Sarah stopped and looked at Jareth in the eyes. His brows were relaxed in a concerned, and worried position. His lips were pouted slightly to where you could see just the tips of his fangs. " I had to! It was you, or them, and I NEED you!" Sarah sucked in tears and her lip quivered. " A dark force has taken over my kingdom Sarah, not just the Labyrinth. I need you to help take it back before it gets the whole Underground."  
  
" You killed my family, you killed my brother, you put me in this God forsaken place! Why should I help you?!"  
  
" Because, if you don't." Jareth formed a crystal. It glowed a bright blue and an image of the Labyrinth appeared. It was dark, and gloomy, goblins limped about, and fell to the ground, only to try and get up, then die. Then an image of Hoggle, Sir Didimus, and Ludo appeared. Hoggle was so thin you could see every bone in his body. Sir Didimus was already dying, and Ludo was chained to a tree trying to get a peach at the top, but finding the chain wouldn't reach. Sarah gasped and covered her mouth. " Every one, including me." He paused and looked Sarah deep into the eyes. " We will all die." Sarah stopped quivering, and the tears had dried up. Jareth's image began to disappear as he stepped away from her. " You have thirteen hours to decide Sarah. And only thirteen. We haven't much time Sarah. " His image had completely vanished. " We need you."  
  
The nurse quickly stabbed a needle into Sarah's arm. Sarah yelped and immediately collapsed on the floor. Everything went blurry.  
  
" Nurse, check her blood temp. Mr. Trent?"  
  
" Yes doctor?"  
  
" Set the cat scan."  
  
" Right doctor."  
  
  
  
" Hassssss ssssssshe decided?"  
  
A dark shadow hissed. It loomed over Jareth and smirked. Jareth didn't move. He just sat on his throne, crystal in hand, with the image of Sarah asleep in the asylum.  
  
" I gave her thirteen hours, Domodo. Don't worry; you'll get your girl." Jareth chuckled to himself. " She's so naïve, Domodo. She actually thinks I'm in danger."  
  
" But, she is the one in danger." Domodo finished Jareth's sentence. Jareth nodded.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" You better not be tricking me, Faye. I don't like tricksters." Domodo chided. " Do you remember the plan?"  
  
" Don't worry. You'll get her, I just want to have some," Jareth paused and looked to Domodo. " Fun, before you do." Jareth turned to look back down at the crystal. Sarah had woken up. Jareth smirked. " She's up, time to play." Jareth and the crystal began to grow fainter, fainter. Gone.  
  
Sarah starred around the white walls. Everyday, the same damn thing. She clutched Lancelot in her hand and brought her legs to her chest.  
  
" Sarah." A weak voice came from behind her. She turned to face Jareth, or what she thought was Jareth. He was too thin, his tights were barely staying, and you could see through him he was so thin. His hair was gray, and fading, and his face was pale. " Sarah, time has run short. We need you." He said barely above a whisper. Sarah jumped off her bed and gasped.  
  
" Jareth? Wha-what has happened?" Jareth raised his arm to clutch Sarah's, as his body grew weaker, he needed something to grasp, and hold onto.  
  
" The darkness. Everyone is dying. Help." Jareth collapsed on the floor. Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm that was clutched to her arm. She checked for pulse.  
  
" He's dead." She whispered. " I have to save the others." Sarah searched Jareth for a crystal. There was one tucked under his cape. Sarah looked it over and whispered, " Take me to the Labyrinth." She closed her eyes and opened them. She was there.  
  
JARETH- I'M NOT DEAD!  
  
DARKY- You are now  
  
JYINX- Ha-ha! [sticks tongue out at Jareth]  
  
JARETH- [forms crystal and throws it at Jyinx]  
  
JYINX- Ha-ha, Jareth is- [gets hit and falls]  
  
JARETH- Ha-ha! 


End file.
